Thank you netflix! England one shot
by kushamisaru
Summary: I recently got into once upon a time and I could totally see England being a fan too. Can't you? This show really is on Netflix btw; that's kinda how I got into it. Enjoy the story!


.Five. a.m

That is the _ungodly _time England was woken up by a phone call. From the ringtone, "What makes you beautiful" (dawws), he knew it had to be _.

"It's 2 in the sodding morning, _. What the bloody hell do you want?!"

"Arthur, you need to get over here. Now."

The serious in her voice as well as what she said kind of… turned him on a little. And it showed in his response.

"W-what? Why?" He asked, a million dirty thoughts going through his head.

"Because… they have 'Once Upon a Time' on Netflix!"

England hung up the phone and practically flew to _'s house. Sure getting laid would've been better, but Once Upon a Time? That was still pretty fucking great. And watching it with her would make it 100x better.

"Wow, that was fast." _ teased.

"Of course!"

"Well, I got the popcorn and the Tv's already on the show. Shall we?"

He smirked, locking arms with her and walking to the couch. While he did this in a playful manner, it made both of them blush. But they chose to ignore it as _ selected the very first episode.

England had been a fan of Once Upon a Time from the very beginning, even if the writers weren't quite the experts with fairy tale creatures that he was. The differences were far and few in between enough that he could overlook them.

_, however, only recently got into the show. England introduced it to her one time he visited her and she was hooked too. She totally didn't also have ulterior motives for liking it, like getting closer to England…

Ahem. Right.

The two were on the episodes having to do with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Even though he was a bad guy (sort of?), _ had a soft spot from him in her heart. She found his cunning and quirky behavior charming. In a way, it kind of reminded her of the Brit sitting next to her. Of course, England was _way_ hotter…

She tried to shake the thought, but she wasn't completely able to do it. She wondered if he felt the same way; if he saw her as his Belle.

England was having trouble concentrating. Tinkerbell was chatting it up with Flying Mint Bunny and they were being very loud. Fearing _ would think he's crazy if she saw him talking to the air. But when they got to the scene where Belle tried to break the curse with a kiss, they broke him.

"Awwwww! How cute!" Tinkerbell sighed

"You know something? Those two kind of remind of me of England and _." Flying mint bunny chimed.

His face turned dark red.

"Hey, maybe if England and _ kiss, his eyebrows will become less fuzzy!"

"YOU DAMN WANKERS! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, WILL YOU?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He turned around to see _, head slightly tilted and looking confused.

"Um… Arthur? Who are you talking to?"

"Well, um… you see…"

Suddenly, a light bulb clicked in _'s head. "Oh… is it your 'magical friends'?"

He blushed furiously, looking away from her. "How do you know about that?"

"Alfred told me." She giggled while he only looked more embarrassed.

"Git."

"Hey, don't be like that!" She scooted closer to him. "If it makes you feel better, I believe you."

His eyes widened, and he found the courage to look at her again. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't real. I mean, you can't see the air, can you?"

Oh God. He loved her so much right now.

"Now's your chance, England! Kiss her!"

He blushed furiously, and _ smirked when she noticed.

"Oh my, are they telling you dirty things?"

"N-no. They're just saying stupid stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like how um… if we kissed, maybe it'd make my eyebrows less fuzzy."

_ blushed at this too. But she refused to let on just how much she wanted to kiss him.

"Aww, but I like your eyebrows. They're cute."

Oh god, oh god. Was this really happening? He mentally panicked.

"Thanks. Besides, it's not like we'd ever want to kiss."

"I never said that."

He stared at her in astonishment. She stared back at him, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she turned her attention back to the TV.

They both were quiet for the remainder of the time they watched the show.

~ Le time skip!~

England nearly had a heart attack when he woke up the next morning. He somehow managed to fall asleep at _'s house, on her couch, with her in his arms.

He composed himself enough to not harshly push her off him. As he relaxed more, he couldn't help admiring her.

The way her (hair length), (hair color) hair delicately covered some of her face.

The calm, peaceful look on her face.

Her soft, even breaths.

How close her lips were to his…

"I wouldn't say that." , she told him last night. What the hell did that mean?! Did she want him to kiss her?

He wasn't sure, but he knew right now that he really wanted to. So he took a deep breath and closed the small gap between them. He immediately pulled away when he felt the girl smirk and kiss him back.

"Awww, why'd you stop?" She whined.

"Y-you tricked me!" Was his lame retort.

She smirked. "You mad bro?"

He smirked back. "No, I guess not…"

"Good!" She replied before pulling him in for another kiss.

Oh, and don't worry fangirls. Iggy's eyebrows didn't change.


End file.
